Sideswipe
Sideswipe is true to his function of warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted Cybertanium swords. His agile, wheel-legged form more than allows for this. His tactics are merciless and he's utterly unapologetic about them. Biography After the death of Megatron and the destruction of the AllSpark, Sideswipe was one of the Autobots who followed Optimus Prime's messages to Earth. He, and most of the other Autobots spent the next two years on Earth hunting the remaining Decepticons hiding on the planet. In Shanghai, Sideswipe was sent out to finish Sideways. He chased Sideways around the city before using his left sword to propel himself up into the air over Sideways, firing his back-mounted guns and launching his right sword into Sideways' hood. He then landed on the ground, twirled around, reattached his blade, and pulled it through to finish off Sideways. He then triumphantly twirled around and stated, "Damn, I'm good!" After Optimus Prime was killed in combat against Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor, Sideswipe and the other Autobots arrived to help, but all they could do was provide cover fire as the humans and Bumblebee sped away. Afterwards, when Optimus Prime's body was brought to the N.E.S.T. base, Sideswipe and the other Autobots readied their weapons in case the humans attacked. Galloway pointedly looked at Sideswipe when he was lecturing Major Lennox about the Autobots and their presence on Earth. ]]Later, when the Autobots arrived in Egypt to revive Optimus and stop the Decepticons, Sideswipe was on the lookout for Sam. He soon spotted Sam and alerted the Autobots and soldiers. He was then shot and fired back. Later, he was pushed to the ground along with all of the other Autobots when The Fallen teleported in to steal the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime. Following the Battle of Egypt, Sideswipe and the other Autobots made it their mission to prevent human conlicts. Sideswipe assisted Bumblebee, Dino, and Que in taking over an illegal power plant in the Middle East. Later on, he, alongside Dino and Bumblebee, attacked the Dreads, and helped Ironhide in finishing them off. Sideswipe fought alongside Ironhide when Sentinel Prime betrayed the Autobots, and watched as Ironhide was killed by Sentinel. Sideswipe, alongside the other Autobots, left Earth in the Xantium, which was destroyed by Starscream. However, Sideswipe and the Autobots hid in a booster rocket that separated from the shuttle before it was blown up. Sideswipe participated in the final battle at Chicago, where he was captured by Soundwave, Barricade, and other Decepticons alongside Bumblebee, Ratchet, Dino, and Que. However, thanks to a distraction by Wheelie and Brains, Sideswipe and the others were able to escape. Sideswipe later assisted Bumblebee and Ratchet in firing at oncoming Decepticons. He also teamed up with them to fight Sentinel Prime, but was slammed by Sentinel's arm and painfully knocked to the ground. He still managed to survive the battle. Sideswipe went into hiding after the battle of Chicago, his location is unknown . It is unknown if he is killed by Cemetery Wind and Lockdown or still alive. Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Lieutenants Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:2010 characters Category:Cyber Missions characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters